You won't like it
by Kindred01
Summary: What if Stiles called his dad after Donovan attacked him, what if the sheriff now wants to shoot Parrish.
1. Chapter 1

He found out he was pregnant, when Donavon attacked him the hybrid had him pinned to the ground in the library as he knelt above him growling happily at Stiles fear. He let his free hand wonder over Stiles lean body digging his claws into his clothes cutting them and the teen's skin. Stiles tried to fight him off by kicking his legs out and trying to get his knees in a better spot to either knees him in the ball or pushing him off.

The hybrid stopped his smiling and tilted his head as if he was listening to something, he frowned and looked around the library to see if he could see anyone but saw no on. But he realise that the extra heart beat was coming from the boy pinned under. He grabbed Stiles head and then banged it against the floor making him lay still but still conscious. Donavon ripped Stiles shirt up the middle as the teen groaned at the pain in his head he watched as the double image of Donavon dropped his head to Stiles stomach and listen "G…Get off me!" Stiles yelled, feeling his own voice banging around his head. The hybrid closed his eyes and listen as he held the teen's hips before his eyes widen in shock.

"Well you're full of surprises aren't you?" He purred, as he licked Stiles stomach making the teen flinch as Donavon lifted his head back up to look at Stiles who was full of panic and fear. "Maybe I should cut you open and eat your baby." Stiles eyes widen as Donavon grinned at him moving up to look Stiles in the face "Or maybe I should just keep you locked up until baby is born and then eat it." He laughed, Stiles cried out as he kicked Donavon in the groin and scurried away from him.

Despite the pain in his head and the feeling like he was going to be sick he turned to climb up the scaffolding when he saw Donavon stood back up and snarling at him. Stiles climbed up when he felt the hybrid grabbed his foot and held onto him. In Stiles panic and trying to escape pull the pin that held the pipes to the rest of the scaffolding letting it fall on his attacker.

Stiles held onto the scaffolding for dear life as he kept his eyes closed waiting for his heart to stop pounding in his head and for the room to stop spinning. After a while the thumping in his head stopped and then there was nothing but silence that seem to stretch. Slowly he open his eyes watching the room right itself, he could feel blood trickle down his neck from where Donavon banged his head on the library floor. He climbed down and then turned to look at the sight before him and he cried out in fear as he saw a pipe sticking out of the Hybrid's chest. He moved closer to him seeing something slivery seep from the wound that was mixed with blood. Stiles put his hand around the pipe to pull it out but stopped as Donavon gurgled his last breath. Stiles staggered back his hands in his hair wincing at the cut on the back of his head as he looked at the scene before him.

He called his dad and stood outside and waited for him, the sheriff turned up and rushed to Stiles and looked at him "Oh god Stiles?" He grabbed his son's arm but the teen grabbed his hand and dragged him into the school "Stiles stop we have to get you to a hospital!" The sheriff said as they stopped outside the library. The teen turned to look at him his eyes wide with fear and panic

"I killed Donavon." Stiles said "He attacked me and-and I tried to get away from him pulling the pin on the scaffolding and it feel on him…" John stared at his son and reached out and grabbed is arms and this stop he stopped Stiles and saw the boy sag in his arms "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill I just want to get him…to….to… stop." He whispered

"Stiles it was in self-defence look at you, you look like you got into a fight with a werewolf." John blinked for a moment "Wait he wasn't a werewolf was he?" He asked

"No, he was one of those hybrids."

John looked at the key card in Stiles hands and then at the door, he took the key and smiled softly "Just stay here I will have a look okay you don't have to look again." He kissed the top of the teen's head and swiped the key across the reader and then walked inside. Stiles stood outside his heart thumping in his chest as his hands pressed against his stomach feeling the slight swell that he never notices before…god what he was telling the truth…he thought "Stiles." His father called him "Stiles here is nothing here." He said.

"What?"

Stiles rushed inside and stood next to his father and looked at the space where he last saw the dead hybrid. But there was nothing not blood no falling scaffolding and not dead Donavon. Stiles walked to the spot and looked around the library before looking at his dad "B…But he was here? He was dead!" Stiles cried out, John frowned and walked up to the panic stricken boy and placed a hand on his shoulder making Stiles jump

"Son I'm not discounting what you saw I'm just saying there is nothing here." Stiles looked at him like he was about to cry or throw up as he looked at the scaffolding seeing them back where they belong. "You sure he was dead you told me he is a hybrid maybe he was temporarily died?" John said

"Yeah and he cleaned up."

John warped his arms around Stiles who held onto him for dear life as he shook and trembled "It was in self-defence Stiles, he hurt you but as there is nothing here how do you want to proceed" He asked softly. Stiles could feel his stomach churn and he closed his eyes tight trying to will the feeling away

"I-I need to… I need to… throw up!" Stiles pushed himself away and launched himself at the wasted paper bin and threw up. John frowned as he rushed over to his son and rubbed the boy's back as he sobbed while he threw up.

"I think we should take you the hospital now." John whispered as he helped his son to stand up.

Hours later…

Stiles was sat in the hospital he was now cleaned his head wound cleaned along with the wound on his shoulder. He was in loose jogging bottom and a very baggy t-shirt, he had asked Mellissa to do some tests to find out of what Donavon had told him was true. "Stiles?" John asked

"Donavon said something, can you p…please just check." Stiles begged, Melissa bite her bottom lip and sighed

"Alright I will do a scan, if there is a heartbeat he will pick it up." Stiles nodded and looked down at his hands seeing the bruises around his wrist.

She slipped back into the room holding a small card to her chest her eyes were wide with shock but a strange smile on her lips as she walked up to Stiles. "Here." She whispered, he looked up at Melissa who handed him the sonogram photo confirming what Donavon told him. "4 months Stiles." She whispered as she sat on the bed with him. The teen looked down at the photo of the child growing inside of him and felt cold again at the thought of what Donavon was going to do.

"H…How did this happen?" The sheriff asked "He is a he…" He stop and then rubbed his eyes "Is this supernatural related?" He asked, Stiles nodded

"Must be." Stiles muttered

Who is the father?" He asked, Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes as pulled the bed sheets over his knees.

"You won't like the answer?"

Scott rushed into the room and froze as he saw Stiles sat on the bed covered in cuts and bruises "Mum called me and told me what happen? Are you okay?" He asked, John held up his hand to stop the wolf from speaking

"Hold on Scott, just hold on." He said as he kept his eyes on his son "Stiles If you tell me that you picked up a random randy wolf at the bar not only will I ground you I will band you from…from… curly fries." Stiles looked at him with a frown and sighed, he just wanted to curl up into a small ball and sleep. He looked to Scott who had a shocked looked on his face

"You picked up a random randy wolf up at a bar?" Scott asked,

"Not since the last time." Stiles mumbled, trying to joke but John was not in best of moons since the words 'baby, male and pregnant' were thrown into the mix with his son was attacked by a crazy hybrid.

"Stiles who is the father?" He begged, the teen groaned

"Father to what?" Scott asked

"My baby." Stiles whispered handed him the sonogram

"Scott you open your mouth one more time before Stiles explains I will band you from…well I don't know but I will band you!" Mellissa hissed before she turned back to Stiles "Go head Stiles." She said softly.

Sighing Stiles rubbed his eyes and nodded "Okay… remember when you handcuffed me to your desk after I came back from Mexico?" John nodded, not liking where this was going as his son moved on the bed wincing at the cuts on his body "Well Parrish came back to find me trying to pick the lock and umm he freed me. Then we went to get something to eat and then his eyes turned fiery orange and ummm we had naked fire sex in the middle of empty street." Stiles told them, he was too tried to blush as he looked down at the photo. Melissa jaw dropped at 'Naked fire sex' while John felt like he was going choke on his own tongue as Scott dropped onto a chair.

"Parrish our supernatural something Parrish?" John asked, Stiles nodded at him and rubbed his eyes

"I told you, you wouldn't like it."


	2. Chapter 2

When Stiles woke up he found he was still in the hospital, he laid there in the dull light of the room looking out the window seeing the sky he could see the dark clouds forming. He rubbed his eyes wondering if it's going to thunder as when he saw the bruises on his wrist and groaned as the memory if last night came flooding and it made him curl up on the bed. He felt someone behind him and he turned to see Scott was sleeping on the bed with him. "Hi?" Stiles asked, he thought Scott went home but he feel sleep on the bed not long after Mellissa conformed that Donavon was right he was pregnant.

Scott smiled at him as Stiles warp his arms around his stomach. He feeling the small swell rest against his arms he couldn't help but smile at the thought of life growing inside of him. "How are you feeling?" Scott asked him

"Sore, like I've been attacked my Peter again." Stiles sighed, Scott frowned as he rested his hands on Stiles arm and rubbed it gently

"The pack came by last night, but you were a sleep so they left little gifts." Scott told him. Stiles sat up and looked to see the cars and little gift bags that was left on the table

"Oh?" Stiles said as he winced at his body movements "W…Was Theo here?" Scott nodded,

"He was really worried about you." Stiles frowned as he picked up a car and looked to see Theo's name written in the card and it made him wince, he couldn't help but think that maybe Theo has something to do with Donavon attacking him.

"Scott." Stiles whispered, as he turned to look up at his friend his alpha "I need you to really listen to me okay." Scott frowned at him and was about to open his mouth when Stiles cut him off "Please just listen take in what I am saying." In the end the alpha just nodded and watched his friend "I know you want to give people the benefit of the doubt, but sometimes I think you are far too trusting and with Theo…I don't trust him Scott. I've been right the few times about who was the bad guy Scott and each time you don't listen to me."

"You also said Derek was a bad guy." Scott pointed out

"Dude he wasn't making himself look good was he?" Stiles sighed, and rubbed the back of his head "Theo was nice to you when we were kids Scott but to me…" He stopped to gather his thoughts "To me he hurt me more than once when you weren't there to see it." Scott frowned and looked down to his hands

"Stiles…"

"No Scott you need to think this through do you really want someone like Theo in our pack… Malia every so often smell another coyote on whenever he is around, what if he is one of the Dread Doctor's experiments that were a success."

"Okay Stiles… I won't talk to Theo about this but I will ask the Sheriff to look into him see what he could find out about him. I won't ask him to join our pack." he said smiling at him.

There was a knock on the door making Stiles jump as he and Scott look around to see John walk into the room carrying a small bag of clothes for the teen and then Parrish walked in with a limb. The teen eyes widen and he looked between his father and Jordan and pulled the bed sheet close to his chest. "Dad?" He whispered, Scott stood up from the bed as Parrish growled at him for being too close to his pregnant mate. John frowned at the growls coming from the two supernatural being before he looked to Stiles.

"He has the right to know and I have the right to shot him." John frowned as he stood at the head of the bed, placing a bag on the bed.

"You shot him?"

Jordan looked at Stiles seeing the burses and cuts on his skin and the bandages around his arms and it made him growl as pushed Scott out the away and almost leaped to the bed his eyes glowing fiery orange and warped his arm around the boy and nuzzled his neck. John's hand was twitching to his gun as Stiles whimpered as Jordan rubbed his hands over Stiles stomach feeling the growing pup inside of him. Scott growled at him once again and flashed his red eyes as he watched Parrish nuzzle and lick Stiles neck.

"Parrish?" John hissed, as he watched his deputy rubbed his son stomach.

"D…Dad its okay." Stiles whispered as he looked up at him with wide eyes as the hellhound mouthed at Stiles neck purring deeply.

"Ummm I am feeling uncomfortable." Scott said rubbing the back of his head. John twisted his hands on the bed bar as he watched them.

"It's worrying that my deputy his kissing my son on a hospital bed." He said dully

"Not as weird as having sex in the middle of a street covered in fire." Stiles mumbled as he felt Jorden moved his hands under his shirt

"What was that?" John asked

"Nothing dad." Stiles said as he tried to wiggle out of Jorden's hold, Scott heard perfectly what Stiles said.

"I think I will go and let the others know you okay." Scott said as he walked out the room before poking his head back in "Oh and Stiles congratulations." He beamed, Stiles smiled brightly as him

"Thanks Scott." He said and then the dark haired wolf disappeared from the room. Stiles tried once again to free himself from the man to put his clothes on his dad brought him but the Deputy seem to tighten his arms around him even tighter.

"No." The hellhound growled softly, as he pulled Stiles back into his arms, letting the teen sigh and lean back in his arms.

After a while Parrish calmed down enough to talk to without growls and snarls at the Sheriff, John sighed tiredly as he sat down on the chair next to his son's bed and watched him eat as Jordan remand on the bed sat behind Stiles. "Can I ask why you decide to sleep with my 17 year old son?" He asked, bluntly.

"Because I'm hot stuff…" Stiles mumbled around his mouthful of food, John glared at him and Stiles, who looked down at his scrambled egg "I'm just saying." He said,

"And give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you and arrest you for well… 1 sleeping with him and 2 knocking up my son?" He grumbled at him, Jordan looked at him as he rubbed the back of his head

"There is no answer I can give that won't make you mad." He told him

"Try." Came the warning growl. It was then that Parrish decide that he was scared of the sheriff more than he ever thought he would be.

Jorden sighed and looked down at Stiles who was blushing a hot pink, he then looked back up at the sheriff "Alright, I notices your son when I first started at the station house, I thought he was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He took a peak at John as still looked like he was going popped a blood vessel "Then there was the explosion and the medical scare with Stiles I thought it was too soon to start anything like that but I kept an eye on him. Then with what happen a few months ago, people being killed and then I was burnt in the car I felt the need to go after him intensified. I didn't kiss him until Mexico." He said, John frowned deepen as he looked at Stiles who groaned as John looked at Parrish who was still sat on the bed next to Stiles and kept his hand on the teen's stomach.

"Jorden." John looked at him to continue

"Well while we were in Mexico I saw Peter back hand Stiles and saw him fall…"

"Wait Peter hit you?" John asked, his eyes wide and looked like he could kill anyone who breathed at this point

"Did I forget to tell you?" Stiles asked wincing at the look on his dad's face

"Yes you did." He turned back to his Deputy "Well?"

"I freaked out if it wasn't for Scott I would have killed Peter. Then when I came back to the station I saw him hand cuffed to desk I somehow broke." He whispered the last part. He didn't want to leave Stiles he wanted to stay with him and warp his fire around the boy to keep him safe and warm.

John rubbed is head feeling a head ache behind his eyes, couldn't stop Parrish from seeing his son because well it wouldn't be far on Stiles if he did for one. He felt his phone buzz and it made him stand up "Alright… okay… Jordan well come to the family." John said, making Stiles looked up with large eyes, but he still pointed his finger in Parrish's face making him lean back in fear "I have to go into work, you are going to take a week off starting today, you are going to take my son home and no funny stuff or I will find a way to make these bullet's hurt you!" He promises,

"Dad he already knocked me up what is the worst we could do?" Stiles mumbled, John frowned at him and looked back at the Hellhound

"Shif…John I promises you I will just take him home and stay with him to protect my mate." Jordan said, as he watched the man kiss the top of his son's head and leave the room.

Jordan let out a sigh and turned to Stiles who was looking back at him with a darker blush, biting his bottom lip. Parrish felt himself puff out his chest smiling as he stood up and cupped the teen's cheeks rubbing his thumbs under the boy's eyes being gently as he skimmed over the bruises and then kissed him on the lips "I'm so sorry you were hurt." He whispered, as he kissed him once again and let his hands slip down his face over his bruised neck

"Did you really mean it when you called me your mate?" Stiles asked him as he heled his arms

"Yes." The man whispered as he pushed the table away letting the wheels squeak along the floor as he climbed on the bed kneeling over the teen. "Yes you are my mate." Stiles smiled as he laid on the bed as he looked up at him

"Did you take the Donavon's body?" Stiles asked him, Parrish nodded down at him and the teen let out a sigh as he closed his eyes "We are going to have to tell him soon." Stiles whispered "That you're a hellhound." Stiles told him

"I know, but for now I'm happy with just us know."


	3. Chapter 3

Theo was a little disappointed, when he learnt that Stiles had called his dad after killing Donavon however if he knew that Donavon was going to try and rape Stiles he would have killed him himself. He was with Scott when Mellissa called to say that Stile was brought into hospital injured, he would have gone there and then to see Stiles however Scott told him to stay back for a little while at least until he knew what state Stiles was in.

He waited until the next day to go and see Stiles and he just watched Scott disappear down the hallway very quickly. Theo turned to go into Stiles hospital room, when he heard voices coming from the room. He sat outside the room trying not to make it look like he was randomly there. He listen in to what was being said and froze "And give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you and arrest you for well… 1 sleeping with him and 2 knocking up my son?" Came the sheriff's voice. Theo and let his knuckles turn white at the thought of anyone knocking up his mate.

Later on…

Jordan took Stiles home the teen sighed as he walked through the front door as he rolled his aching shoulders, the hell hound looked towards his mate seeing him in pain as he walked "Do you want me to run your bath." He asked, Stiles looked around at him and smiled

"That would be nice." He said to him, Stiles then looked down and his cheeks flushed red as Stiles he looked up at him "Will you stay the night?" He asked Jordan walked over to him and dropped the teen's bag on the floor and then placed his hands on the teen's hip and pulled him close letting their forehead's touch "I know what dad said but I still need you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he kissed him on the lips, Stiles shivered as he felt the spike of heat coming from the man. "Come on let's get you that bath." He grinned, as the Hell Hound warped his arms around Stiles and lead him up the stairs.

He sat by the bath as Stiles leaned back with in the hot water as he looked at the Hell Hound "So what are we going to do?" The teen asked as he watched the deputy knelt by the bath and picked up a wash towel and started to skim the cloth across the teen's leg.

"What would you like to do?" He asked as he felt his hand and the clothes disappear under the water as it crept to his thigh and watched as Stiles breathe hitch

"I…I…don't know, pretty soon I will too big to leave the house and ummm we don't know how long this pregnancy will last. Then what about us? We can't be seen together outside of the pack because of our age differences and your job. Then we have the baby to worry about." He said as he looked at her.

"Stiles we will work on it one day at the time." He smiled as his rubbed the cloth across Stiles' stomach. The teen's eyes flutter shut as he open his mouth and let out a little moan "Just know that I will never leave you." He whispered "And I will protect you and everything you love." He said as he leaned in closer and dropped the clothes and cupped the teen's face and kissed him.

Stiles warped his arms around the Hell Hounds' neck and kissed him back Jordan moved his hands down the wet body of the teen listen to Stiles gasp and moan thought the kiss. Parrish smiled as he moved closer and he climbed into the bath with Stiles. The teen pulled back and looked at him "Y…Your clothes?" Stiles whispered, he really didn't care about the clothes it was just what his brain was making him to say.

"It will dry." He growled, his eyes turning orange as he looked Stiles up and down before he kissed him once again. The teen moaned as he started to fiddle with the buttons on the Hell Hound's shirt but with his fingers wet he couldn't grip them. Jordan chuckled as he pulled back and bunched up the fabric in his hand and ripped it open. Button flew off in different directions around the bathroom and Stiles found himself cooing with purring mixed in as he looked at the form of his mate that he leaned up and licked the water off his stomach. Parrish grinned as he looked down at the teen.

"STILES, I'M HOME!"


End file.
